mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Minecraft vs Mooncraft
Recently I played Minecraft again, something that I haven't done for a couple of months. Mooncraft's mysteries had become more appealing. I decided that it was about time that I go back and take the not-so-new 1.0 for a spin. And something unexpected happened. I found myself wishing that some things in Minecraft were more like they are in Mooncraft. Mooncraft is far from a perfect game, but here are a few things that I found myself missing: *Jetpacks *No fall damage *Drill mining range So what do you guys think? Is there anything else that Mooncraft does better? Scooter8pie 03:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Really? No one's going to bite? Okay, I'll add one more. I like being able to place blocks below me without having to jump first. Scooter8pie 09:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I saw the new page and read it but was too busy to post, then I forgot to get back to it. : I have avoided Minecraft mainly because you can't change the program (no access to the source code) and that's really frustrating. The better a game is, the more annoying are its flaws. I would want to be able to pick and choose which challenges from Hardcore mode are present and which ones are absent. Creepers are okay but they should never destroy any block that the player has touched. Big TNT projects should not crash the server. Torches should not block falling sand. A single water or lava block should not be able to produce an infinite torrent of liquid. Etc, etc, you get the idea. : As a secondary issue, Minecraft is addictive and I don't like to start addictive videogames when I'm busy. And I didn't like the idea of others going on the server and destroying my work. : So here are my first two answers: * 1st benefit of Mooncraft: Not as addictive. * 2. No griefing by other players (but you still have to deal with the Brown Mob). :I learned about Mooncraft just before I was going to be confined indoors away from people for a few weeks for medical reasons, and decided it would make a good diversion, and since it's free, I wouldn't be as bothered by having no source code. So I got the Mooncraft app for my iPad. * 3. Runs on a portable device (and the Official Minecraft for iPad is lame) * 4. It's free (Minecraft Pocket Edition is $6.99) :I quickly learned that Mooncraft was at least as addictive as I thought Minecraft would be (but Minecraft is probably worse :-). But no bother, because I also figured out that the file format would be easy enough to decipher on my own, and got a lot of enjoyment out of doing that. * 5. Simple, easily understood map data format. :Finally I have a great appreciation for creativity, and although they clearly copied a lot, they also did a lot to make a consistent world that incorporates new ideas: You're on the moon, so everything is changed in ways that make sense on the moon. They couldn't deal with flowing water, but it's a cold moon, so let's just have ice. You're an astronaut, so that means you'll have a spacesuit and certain technology should naturally come with it. So you don't have to build your first tools from sticks and rocks. Copying the "crafting table" would be lame, so they made a special technology for that too. Instead of building a bed to make the night go by quickly, they invented alien devices. Minecraft has a lot of these things too, so it doesn't count as an answer to your question, but it might have been a strike against Mooncraft if they hadn't been as creative. Mrob27 07:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm supernova545 and in my perspective minecraft is 1,000,000 times better than mooncraft.in mincraft there are dozens if enemies. In mooncraft were stuck with stupid enemy astronauts. In minecraft there are cars planes helicopters ladders chests switches redstone psintings and windows that we can actually see mobs though.in minecraft there is water,lava,fences bookshelves, armed multiple weapons. And signs. I'm hayes947, I like mooncraft better but Minecraft performance wise beats mooncraft, Minecraft has never crashed or even lagged for me (I'm talking about Pocket Edition) while mooncraft seems to be lagging constantly and crashing every half hour or so. Mooncraft does have Generated structures that are really cool and give me the inclination to explore rather than just mine all day. I also like the infinite world generation even though this is probably the cause of lagg. My opinion, conceptually mooncraft wins, when actually done minecraft PE wins. While both games are quite good, there are betefits and draw backs of each, but with the new minecraft pe update coming soon, is wins by a wide margine, but if there were more updates, mooncraft would be close. ----